pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Pupitar
Vs. Pupitar is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 9/15/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn riding Ponyta travel along Route 210, up in a mountainous area. Dawn is brooding while riding Ponyta, Crystal watching with concern. Crystal: Shouldn’t we do anything more for Dawn? Conway: We have to let her take it at her own pace. We can’t rush it, but we can help cheer her up. Ian: Is that why you are insisting on this detour? Conway: (Tilting glasses) I think that you will enjoy this one. The group approaches the Mountain Hut Maid Café, the symbol of Moomoo Milk being on the sign. Ian’s face lights up. Ian: (With excitement) Moomoo milk? Conway: This café is the only place to buy it in the entire region. Dawn: (With confusion) Moomoo milk? Crystal: Ah! It’s the delicacy of the Johto region! I never had the opportunity to try it in my years living there! Conway: (Intrigued) Then you are from Johto. Crystal: (Embarrassed and closing up) Uh, yeah. Conway: One glass of this will brighten up anyone’s mood! The group goes inside, Dawn returning Ponyta as she does. Three girls in maid outfits run the shop. The oldest girl has black long hair, the second has purple mid length hair, while the youngest has short auburn colored hair. Spring: (Oldest): Welcome! Summer: (Middle) to the Autumn: (Youngest) Mountain Hut Maid Café! Conway: Hello. We’re looking to have some of your finest Moomoo milk! Crystal: Oh, yes! And can we see the Miltank as well? I’ve never seen one in person before! Autumn: Uh, I don’t think… Spring: I don’t see anything wrong with it. Summer: Sure! We can show you the milking process as well! The maids take the group to the back barn area, where there are three Miltank hooked up to one of four milking machines. Crystal is fascinated by the Miltank. Conway is fascinated by the milking machines. Dawn is not paying attention, as if off in her own world. Ian is intrigued by a Miltank that is out back, sitting around lazily. Summer: …so our Moomoo Milk is always fresh for our customers! Ian: What about that Miltank out there? Autumn: Oh, uh don’t worry about that one! That’s just mine. Summer: (Teasingly) Ilta doesn’t listen to Autumn. Autumn: (Embarrassed) Summer! Spring: (Solemn) It is true, though. She won’t listen to Autumn, so we can’t get her to go into the milking machine. Autumn: Honestly, I need to just release it. See if we can’t get a new one. Ian tenses up at that. Spring: Come now Autumn. How often have you actually tried to work with it? Autumn: Like all the time! I can’t even get it to move! Ian: Perhaps I can help. Everyone looks at Ian, as if surprised. Ian: I’ll work with you. Help to build trust with Ilta. You should never release your Pokémon for this reason. Autumn: Uh, I don’t know about this. Spring: As much as I agree with this idea, that would leave us shorthanded here at the Café. Crystal: Hey, what if I help out instead? Everyone looks at Crystal this time. Crystal: Dawn and I could work in the shop instead while Autumn works with Ian and Ilta! What do you say, Dawn? Dawn: (Not paying attention) Yes, yes. Sure. Summer: That didn’t sound very convincing. Crystal: Oh, it’ll be fine! End Scene Piplup sits on the counter of the café, pouting on how he was left behind. Summer is managing the counter, while Spring is with Conway in the back collecting milk. Crystal and Dawn are both sporting the maid uniform, as they are cleaning the counters. Dawn is becoming frustrated with the task, throwing the towel to the ground. Dawn: Agh! This medial labor! It is beyond me! This, this, this is servant’s work! Dawn storms out the back door, as Crystal sighs. She turns to Summer. Crystal: I’m so sorry, Summer. I thought she’d be, I’ll be right back. Crystal heads out the back after Dawn, who is curled up in a ball besides the side of the café in tears. Crystal sits next to her, adjusting her skirt as she does. Crystal: What’s wrong? Doing chores like that couldn’t have upset you this much. Dawn: (Snarky) Oh, and you call that fun?! As much as I could expect from a peasant! Dawn gasps when she finishes, as she turns away. Dawn: I am sorry. That was rude. I— Crystal: Is this about the contest? Dawn: (Voice shaky) I, I don’t know if I want to continue. Ian told me that I need to become my own person, someone that isn’t associated with the Berlitz family. But, I don’t know who that is. Who that can be. I am experiencing this world for the first time, it is all so new. How can I change who I am after so long? Crystal: You remember what Sheila said before? “You can’t dwell on the defeat. You have to get up and push past it. It’s how you get stronger.” That’s what you need to do now. You just need to get out of this funk. And one of the first things you can do is trust Ian. Take what you’ve learned from him, apply it to your current knowledge, and make it your own. He doesn’t offer advice but, Crystal looks away, blushing slightly. Crystal: He wouldn’t be helping you if he didn’t think you could do it. Voice: Mr. Mime, Thunder Punch! Crystal and Dawn both respond, as they get up and run around the front of the café. Clayton, a muscular man, has his Mr. Mime attack a trainer’s Bronzor with a Thunder Punch. Bronzor is defeated, as Clayton and Mr. Mime cheer in victory. Clayton: Aha! Excellent job Mr. Mime! Show off that power! Mr. Mime: Mime! Crystal nudges Dawn, smiling. Crystal: We should get him to teach your Buneary Thunder Punch! Dawn: What?! You, you expect me to beg to a commoner?! Crystal: Not beg. Think like a trainer, but think about how a Berlitz would approach this. Dawn contemplates for a moment, then her face lights up. She then clears her throat, takes her regal posture and straightens out her skirt. She then approaches Clayton and Mr. Mime, who are headed towards the café. Clayton: Hey there pretty thing! Perfect timing! I was just heading up to the café to get a glass of victory Moomoo Milk! Dawn: I appreciate your contribution. My name is Dawn, and I would like to offer you a proposal. Clayton: Huh? You want to get married? Dawn: (Appalled) What?! No! I, (clears throat) Let me start again. I would like for you to teach a Pokémon of mine that Thunder Punch attack. In exchange, you may have as much Moomoo Milk as you can consume. Clayton: Ah! Now that’s a bargain! I accept! Let us begin! Crystal: Great! I’ll leave you to it. Autumn: Come on, Ilta! Autumn is trying to push Ilta so she’ll cross a bridge across a river. Ian and Riolu are waiting on the other side patiently. Autumn: Move already! Ian: You need to give Ilta a reason to cross the bridge. She needs to trust that this is safe. Autumn: This is too much work! Ian: There is always work to be done. Autumn: (Groans) I don’t like this. Fine. Ilta, I’m going to go on ahead, okay? I’ll show that the bridge is safe! Autumn begins to cross the bridge, when it begins to shake. An Arbok shoots out of the river, hissing ferociously at Autumn. Arbok: Cha-boka! Autumn screams in terror, as Ian points his hand forward. Riolu dashes forward with Quick Attack, leaping up with a blue palm. It strikes Arbok with Force Palm, the aura release blasting it away onto land. Arbok gets back up, and approaches Ilta, who simply scratches her belly. Autumn: Hey! Stay away from my Ilta! Autumn runs back towards Ilta and Arbok, as Arbok swats her away with her tail. Autumn screams as she falls towards the river. Ilta’s eyes widen at this, as if angered. Ian catches Autumn, as Arbok Wraps around Ilta. Ilta struggles to break free, as Riolu prepares to fight. Riolu: Rio! Arbok: (Angrily) Cha! Riolu: Rio? Rio, rio. Riolu closes its eyes, holding its paw out. Arbok hisses aggressively, though settles a bit. Autumn: What are you waiting for? Have Riolu save Ilta already! Ian: Wait. Arbok hesitantly brings its head to Riolu’s paw, Riolu’s appendages rising. Arbok frees Ilta, as Autumn runs over to it. Autumn: Ilta! Are you okay? Ilta: Mil. Autumn looks at Riolu and Arbok, still connected. Autumn: What is it doing? Ian: Connecting with Arbok. Riolu can sense aura, which can be affected by emotion. Autumn: How did you know that would work? Ian: I didn’t. Sometimes you have to trust that your Pokémon can do the right thing on their own. Riolu and Arbok break apart, as Arbok heads off. Riolu runs after Arbok with Ian, Autumn and Ilta following. Arbok leads the group to a forested area, hiding by the bushes on a hillside. An energy cage is hitched to a truck, filled with a horde of Ekans. They hiss in fear and anxiety, as some try to bite through. Arbok: Cha! Cha! Ian: So, that’s it. Those Ekans are Arbok’s family. Autumn: What’s happened to them? Ian: Poachers. There’s been a lot of them in Sinnoh. Ian gets up, still crouching as he begins to move around the bushes. Autumn: Hey! Where are you going?! Ian: To free the Ekans. This trip is over. Head back to the café. Autumn: And leave you? Forget it! What if the poacher comes back?! Ian: Then I’l have Riolu by my side. Right? Riolu: (Nodding) Rio. Ian and Riolu head down the hill, approaching the cage. They sneak towards it, when a Pupitar shoots at them, ramming Ian from the side. He falls over, as a poacher comes out from the side. Rico: Well, well. A rat decided to give up his rations. Pupitar, take them with Chip Away! Pupitar shoots forward to ram Ian again, as Riolu moves to intercept it. It counters Chip Away with Force Palm, the two deadlocking. On the hillside, Arbok looks distraught while watching. Autumn looks anxious as well. Autumn: Oh! I can’t believe he got caught! Now what do we do?! Ilta: Miltank, mil. Autumn: Huh? Ilta points down at the battle, then back at herself. Ilta: Mil. Autumn: Us? Uh, okay. How, how do we want to do this? Ilta: Mil! Ilta leaps into the air, falling towards the battle. Ilta’s arms glow white, as she slams Hammer Arm into Pupitar, knocking it back. Rico: Oh, another one?! Ilta: Mil, mil! Autumn comes down the hill, tripping as she goes. Ian: I told you to go back. Autumn: Yeah, well I decided to listen to Ilta! Ilta, use Gyro Ball! Ilta rolls forward, surrounded with a silver ring. She rams Pupitar, knocking it into the energy cage. Rico: Get away from there! Pupitar! Take them out with Crunch! Pupitar charges with Crunch, as Ilta blocks it with Hammer Arm. The two deadlock and wrestle, as Ian and Riolu sneak over to the cage. Ian: Alright Riolu. Locate the power source and cut it off. Riolu: Rio. Riolu closes its eyes, as it runs its hands over the cage. It walks along the trailer hitch, as it finds a power source. Riolu strikes it with Force Palm, disabling it. The energy cage turns off, as all the Ekans slither away. Rico: No! Pupitar, get them back! Pupitar soars after the Ekans, when Arbok comes out of the bushes, the eyes painted on its body glowing red. Pupitar is Glared into paralysis, stopping in its tracks. Rico: Oh, forget this! Rico runs to get into the driver seat of his truck, as Ilta smashes the hood of the truck with Hammer Arm. Rico shoots out to try and escape, as Riolu hits him with Force Palm in the stomach. He falls over, holding his stomach and groaning. Autumn: Yeah! That’s what you get when you mess with us! Ilta: Mil! The Ekans slither off, Arbok making sure they are all going in the same direction. It looks back at the others, nodding in appreciation. It slithers off and disappears. The group make it back to the café, where Officer Jenny takes Rico away in cuffs. Autumn and Ilta bow to Ian and Riolu. Autumn: Thank you so much guys. Without you, Ilta and I wouldn’t have bonded like that. Ilta: Mil, mil! Ian: Well, we wouldn’t have stopped that guy without you, so we’re even. Autumn: Come on, Ilta! Let’s try to use that milking machine! Autumn and Ilta head around back, as Ian and Riolu head back inside. Clayton and Mr. Mime lie in a slump at a booth, dozens of Moomoo Milk bottles surrounding them. Crystal is beginning to clean up, while Dawn is paying for the Moomoo Milk. Dawn: Thank you for your assistance and compliance, Summer. Summer: Thank you for the service! This is the most we’ve ever made at once! Crystal: It was a good day for everyone! Ian bursts into laughter, catching everyone’s attention. Piplup is excited and runs over to him. Crystal pouts slightly. Crystal: (Slightly offended) What’s so funny?! Ian: (Still laughing) You two look ridiculous! Ian keeps laughing, as Crystal now looks deathly embarrassed. Dawn simply brushes her hair back and stands tall. Dawn: You just don’t appreciate a woman in uniform. Ian: (Still laughing) Coming from a girl who hasn’t worked a day in her life. Dawn: That has changed today. Main Events * Crystal helps Dawn with her depression from losing and to think in a new way. * Dawn teaches Buneary Thunder Punch offscreen. Characters * Ian * Dawn Berlitz * Crystal * Conway * Spring * Summer * Autumn * Clayton * Bronzor's trainer Bounty Hunters * Rico Pokémon * Riolu (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Ilta the Miltank (Autumn's) * Pupitar (Rico's) * Miltank (x4, Spring's and Summer's) * Arbok * Ekans (several) * Mr. Mime (Clayton's) * Bronzor Trivia * This episode is a combination of the anime episodes Tanks for the Memories and A Poached Ego. ** Tanks for the Memories focused on Autumn and Ilta at the café. ** A Poached Ego had Rico trapping poison Pokémon. * This episode's original name was going to be Vs. Arbok, where the wild Arbok simply attacks them instead of being frustrated and needing help. The name changed when the battle became against Pupitar. * Crystal inspires Dawn with a quote from Sheila, and her own experiences with Ian. She says to "think like a trainer but also like a Berlitz." * Clayton is a character of the day from the anime episode Short and to the Punch! His role here also inspires one of the main character's Pokémon to learn an elemental punch. * Ian choosing Riolu to accompany him is based off Brock choosing Happiny to accompany him in the anime episode. Piplup was not happy with being left out. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc